


Catch me and I'm yours

by 1Friendly_alien



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz has another idea, Baz just wants to be loved, Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, POV Simon Snow, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon says show yourself, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Watford Fifth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Friendly_alien/pseuds/1Friendly_alien
Summary: A night in the catacombs. A game of hide-and-seek. Simon thinks Baz is plotting. Baz thinks he is slick. Let the game begin. Let the gay time bomb tick.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Catch me and I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cheesy rimes. Thanks for clicking on this fic (;

Simon had a simple objective. Go down in the catacombs and catch Baz red-handed. He had been following the boy around since the beginning of the school year, and was certain that tonight was the night. He just had to be quiet enough and inconspicuous enough…

“Snow, I can see you.” Baz’s voice echoed from the walls. Simon tossed his head around, but he couldn’t see the other boy anywhere. “Baz, where are you? Show yourself!” Simon demanded and strolled into the open space. Baz was still nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Simon tried to locate the source of the voice, but it was as if Baz had become discorporate. “You came here to catch me, right? So, catch me.”, said Baz’s calm voice.

A shiver ran over Simon’s spine. So Baz was challenging him now. Simon couldn’t help but grin at the thought. “And what should I do with you if I catch you?”  
The silence lasted a few seconds and Simon thought that Baz had already run off. Then he heard him say: “Whatever you want.”

With that Simon was running. He went down the long hallway, looked around every corner and listened out for footsteps. He couldn’t believe that Baz was managing to hide from him in a confined space. Simon thought his roommate might be hiding somewhere, watching Simon run around like an idiot. The thought made his blood boil. But two could play tango.

Simon hid behind one of the statues on the side of the room and waited. Before long Baz came out of hiding and came to stand in the centre of the room, seemingly thinking that Simon had moved on from there. Simon watched him glance around. Baz's pale face was illuminated by the light of the torches that hung on the walls. His black hair wasn’t gelled back like it was during the day and Simon noticed how much longer it had grown over the summer. 

Simon that felt there something was entirely wrong in the scene he was watching. Baz didn’t look angry or scared; he didn’t look like he was trying to get away. He was just standing there, waiting to be caught. Waiting for Simon to catch him. “Whatever you want” echoed in Simon’s head. What did he want to do to Baz? Why was he so desperate to get his hands on the boy, when it looked like Baz wasn’t doing anything wrong?

Simon swallowed. He tried to go soundlessly around the statue, but naturally he stumbled and knocked his shoulder against the wall. “Damn, that hurt.” Simon cursed quietly. He looked back at Baz and before he could blink the other boy had turned around and bolted down the corridor. 

Simon growled and rushed after him. He was always just about to catch up to him, when Baz managed to slip away. Until he didn’t. Baz ran into a dead end about five minutes into the chase. When he had a wall behind his back, Baz looked at Simon calmly and waited.

Simon tried not to pant too obviously. He looked at Baz, then looked around and realized that Baz could have easily taken any other turn to escape. Even now there was no way Simon could block all escape routes around him. He looked Baz in the eyes as he neared him and waited for a sign. Baz didn’t look anxious or scared, his only movement was the rise and fall of his chest as he tried to catch his breath. 

Simon placed his hand on the wall on either side of Baz’s head. He leaned in a little closer until his mouth was near Baz’s ear. “Gotcha.” Simon whispered.

Baz’s breath hitched. Simon smiled at finally having got a reaction from him and leaned back to look at Baz’s eyes. He wondered if it was going to be like this one day. When the Mage gave the order, and he had to chase Baz down. When Baz had done something, hurt somebody and Simon had to stop him. But as he looked into his grey eyes he didn’t believe that Baz was capable of such a thing.

“Take a picture, it will last longer.” Said Baz quietly, but his words lacked their usual whip. He sounded a little… breathless.

“I don’t need a picture. I see you every day.” Simon had no idea where he was going with that, but he didn’t have time to figure it out. 

“Simon,” Said Baz so quietly that Simon thought he might have imagined it. Still, that was all the encouragement he needed. He leaned in and placed his lips on Baz’s. It was just a peck, but it was barely over before Baz grabbed his shirt and kissed him in a way that made Simon have to catch Baz’s arm for support. Simon returned the kiss, feeling the desire well up within him. He clung to Baz and felt the strong urge to press every inch of his body against the other boy. Simon placed his hand on the back of Baz's head to protect it from hitting the wall behind them, as their lips pushed together. 

Simon couldn't think about anything other than how soft those lips were. Without thinking Simon ground his hips against Baz.

What sounded like a moan escaped from Baz and it startled Simon so much that he broke the kiss. All Simon could do was stare. Baz was flushed all over and Simon thought he could pin point the exact moment, when his roommate’s temper boiled over.

“Let go of me you, twat.” Baz snarled, before he pushed past Simon and ran away.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued (:  
> Rating may change, but that remains to be seen.  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
